


shades of cool

by dumbwwwitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Harringrove, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornfest 2017, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbwwwitch/pseuds/dumbwwwitch
Summary: Una nuvola di fumo si solleva su di noi, e la sua bocca è di nuovo premuta sulla mia, brusca e affamata. Sa di tabacco, la sua bocca. Mi fa male. Eppure non riesco a farne a meno.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 7





	1. shades of cool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: questa raccolta racchiude tutti i miei lavori a tema Harringrove del p0rnfest del 2017.

_But I can't fix him, can't make him better_ _  
And I can't do nothing about his strange weather_

Billy non mi degna di uno sguardo. Ha gli occhi fissi in un punto che non riesco a scorgere, oltre il soffitto, ben lontano dalle mura della sua stanza. Seduto fra le lenzuola sfatte, con le ginocchia contro il petto, tira una boccata dalla sua sigaretta. Il fumo si disperde nell’aria, diventa veleno per i miei polmoni. Billy non mi degna di uno sguardo, ma io non riesco a smettere di guardarlo.

Allungo una mano verso di lui, cerco calore e conforto nella superficie ruvida della sua pelle. Non parliamo quasi mai, dopo aver scopato. È una regola non scritta che vige fra noi, un muro di silenzio che ci ricorda qual è il nostro posto in questa assurda situazione, quali sono i confini che io non posso superare. Ma posso toccarlo anche senza fiatare. Non ci sono barricate abbastanza alte, per le mie mani.

Oltre il groviglio di coperte disordinate, le mie dita incontrano la sua gamba. Billy sobbalza sul posto, sorpreso dall’improvviso contatto, e finalmente rivolge lo sguardo verso di me.

Me, che nudo come lui lo guardo alla ricerca di una risposta.

Me, l’ospite che periodicamente riempie il suo letto quando la casa è vuota.

Me, quello che si riveste di tutta fretta e scappa come un ladro quando la porta al piano di sotto dà segno di aprirsi.

Me, quello che deve subire, sempre e comunque. Che dovrebbe darci un taglio, prendere le sue cose, andarsene via. Ma i suoi occhi sono un pozzo di rabbia troppo invitante per non affogarci dentro.

Billy ha le labbra arrossate, gli angoli screpolati nascosti dalla peluria biondiccia della sua barba. Un ultimo tiro, e spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere poggiato sul comodino accanto al suo letto, cimitero di mozziconi che non hanno né data né ricorrenza alcuna. Una nuvola di fumo si solleva su di noi, e la sua bocca è di nuovo premuta sulla mia, brusca e affamata. Sa di tabacco, la sua bocca. Mi fa male. Eppure non riesco a farne a meno.

Mi afferra il viso con forza, mentre mi bacia, sento i suoi polpastrelli stringere le mie guance. Un brivido nasce nel mio bassoventre e viaggia lungo il mio corpo, raggiunge la gola, scende fino alle gambe rendendole molli. E io vorrei solo dirgli: “Sì, Billy. Andrà tutto bene fra noi, Billy. Non avere paura, Billy.”

Ma le uniche parole che nascono in quella stanza, escono dalla sua bocca. E sussurrano: “Girati, Steve”.

E in un attimo, il suo corpo è in collisione con il mio, la mia testa e la mia pancia schiacciate contro il materasso. Senza gentilezza, lo sento scivolare fra le mie cosce aperte, sbattere dentro di me senza esitazione. Un gemito muore contro il copriletto, mentre Billy continua a spingere, tenendomi fermi i polsi, affondando i suoi denti nella mia spalla. Non si preoccupa che possa farmi male, o di come dovrò coprire i segni che mi lascia ogni volta. Sono certo che il suo desiderio sia questo: farmi male. Lasciarmi sulla pelle un ricordo di quanto tutto ciò sia sbagliato. Punirmi e, soprattutto, punirsi. Ho pensato a lungo di essere ciò che Billy detestava di più all’universo. Solo dopo, ho capito che quel primato era destinato unicamente a se stesso.

Quando viene dentro di me, Billy ansima nel il mio orecchio. La sua barba sfrega prima contro il mio lobo, poi contro la mia nuca. Il suo respiro è all’unisono col mio. Il suo petto si solleva assieme al mio. Billy si distende su di me, il suo corpo è una coperta troppo pesante che a fatica mi permette di respirare, ma io lo lascio fare. Perché lo voglio vicino, lo voglio su di me.

All’improvviso, un bacio nell’incavo del mio collo. È un gesto a cui non sono abituato. Potrebbe quasi sembrare tenerezza.

« Sei venuto? » mi domanda. Io scuoto la testa.

Il suo sesso scivola via da dentro di me, lasciandomi con un ingombrante senso di vuoto. Il suo corpo si solleva, e il mio sterno si può riempire di nuovo di ossigeno. Billy mi gira con la stessa facilità di poco prima, e finalmente siamo faccia a faccia. E per la prima volta da quando sono entrato là dentro, mentre mi masturba, mi guarda.

Dovrei odiarlo. Per un periodo, forse, l’ho anche fatto. Ma non ci sono pugni abbastanza dolorosi, umiliazioni pubbliche abbastanza pesanti, che valgano quanto i suoi occhi. Perché ogni volta che Billy mi permette di guardarlo, capisco che c’è di più. Che oltre le nocche insanguinate e gli sputi e la rabbia e il dolore e l’odio per suo padre, c’è spazio anche per me.

È difficile. E lo sappiamo entrambi.

La sua mano si ferma nel momento in cui le sue palpebre sbattono. I suoi occhi si inondano di lacrime, che all’improvviso cadono su di me come pioggia. Il suo viso si contrae in una smorfia che non riesco a decifrare. Singhiozzando, Billy batte violentemente il mio petto, con la stessa mano con cui poco prima mi stava masturbando. Uno, due, tre pugni, tutti inflitti per farmi del male, ma senza riuscirci davvero. Sento la sua frustrazione che sale, mentre le sue unghie solcano la mia pelle fino a scavarla, sento che ha raggiunto di nuovo quel limite che non possiamo permetterci di valicare. Allora, prima che tutto l’odio venga a galla, lo stringo a me. Preso alla sprovvista, lo sento irrigidirsi nell’abbraccio, proteggendosi da se stesso prima di lasciarsi completamente andare. Una lacrima dopo l’altra, scosso dai fremiti, Billy piange rannicchiato sul mio petto, le mie dita incastrate fra le onde bionde dei suoi capelli. È grosso, i suoi muscoli sfuggono dalla presa delle mie braccia, ma adesso sembra un bambino spaventato che non ha idea di come tornare a casa.

Potrei fare una battuta, cercare di risollevargli il morale. Iniziare una gara di botta e risposta fino a trasformarla in uno scambio di insulti per lasciarlo sfogare. È quello che ci viene meglio, no? Sputare e ingoiare veleno, per mascherare tutto ciò che c’è di buono in questa situazione.

Ma non adesso. Perché non mi interessa non raggiungere l’orgasmo. Non mi interessa che fuori da quel letto continuerà a prendermi a botte ogni volta che se ne presenterà l’occasione. Non mi interessa tutto il male che continuerà a farmi.

Voglio solo che Billy pianga in silenzio. Per ricordargli che, non importa quanto tossica la sua presenza possa diventare, io voglio restare. Che a discapito di tutta la cattiveria, io non ho intenzione di lasciarlo andare.


	2. heavy shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E tra me e me penso: “È successo. Sembra incredibile, ma è successo”.  
> È successo. Come tutte le cose che succedono con Billy.

_I don't know if I want to move slower_ _  
Cause I've learned and because I'm getting older  
The devil spoke so I leaned a little closer  
Finding truth is like fighting heavy shoulders_

La prima volta che succede, è passato un mese da quando Billy è arrivato nella nostra scuola. Sono ventisei i giorni in cui l’ho visto, contando i sabati sera in cui ho dovuto sorbirmi la sua faccia alle feste e le domeniche in cui l’ho incrociato per sbaglio. Trentasettemila minuti scanditi dalla sua risata irritante e dalla sua strafottenza.

Succede dopo l’allenamento di basket, quando tutti gli altri sono ormai già usciti dalla doccia, e siamo rimasti soli. Capita spesso di esser solo io e lui, là dentro. A volte, Billy rimane appositamente là per punzecchiarmi, lanciarmi frecciatine o insulti non troppo velati che ormai hanno sapore di vecchio. All’inizio, controbattere era quasi divertente. Mi piaceva l’idea di avere qualcuno che sapesse tenermi testa. Col passare del tempo, però, è diventato semplicemente frustrante. Pensavo che rimanendo in silenzio, Billy si sarebbe stancato di tormentarmi. Che saremmo diventati amici per davvero, alla fine. Ma è impossibile mettere a tacere Billy. Impossibile.

Questa volta, Billy non rimane là con me per provocarmi. C’è un insolito silenzio fra di noi. La cabina della doccia è vuota, le voci dei nostri compagni un mormorio indistinto al di là della porta. Solo lo scrosciare del getto dell’acqua fa da colonna sonora. Non sarebbe spiacevole, in altre occasioni. Ora, però, qualcosa di strano aleggia nell’aria. Ne ho la conferma quando Billy mi spinge contro il muro piastrellato all’improvviso, senza spiccicare parola. Ed è allora che succede: mi bacia. Con la nuca che ancora mi fa male per l’urto, in mezzo al vapore, sgraziatamente mi acchiappa le labbra fra le sue e mi bacia. E quando si stacca, lasciandomi dolorante e col cervello in tilt, mi lancia un’occhiata gelida e se ne va a pugni stretti.

 _Succede_. Come ogni cosa che capita con Billy.

La prima volta che succede, non ho ancora idea di tutti i tormenti che affollano la testa di Billy. Non so ancora nulla di suo padre, che gli ha reso la vita un inferno dopo che Max, la sua sorellastra, lo ha scoperto a scopare con un suo compagno di classe, che ha costretto lui e la sua famiglia a trasferirsi in quel buco di Hawkins per scappare dalla vergogna di avere un figlio come lui. Un figlio _frocio_. Non so ancora di quanto il fantasma di sua madre lo perseguiti, di tutto l’odio, di tutto il dolore dentro al suo petto. Quel fardello l’avrei appreso solo più tardi, centinai di pugni e reazioni isteriche dopo.

Adesso, per me, Billy è solo un narcisista che vuole umiliarmi fin dove gli è possibile. È quello di cui mi autoconvinco mentre la sera penso al retrogusto fumoso delle sue labbra, contorcendomi fra i sensi di colpa. Non ho mai baciato un ragazzo. Non ho mai pensato a un ragazzo in quel modo. Non sono gay. Mi piacciono le ragazze. Amavo Nancy. Mi piaceva fare sesso con lei. Ma quando vengo nella mia mano pensando alle braccia bagnate di Billy che mi spingono contro il muro della doccia, all’acqua che scivola fra le sue gambe, ai suoi muscoli, al suo petto, a quella insopportabile faccia da cazzo, mi rendo conto che forse le ragazze non sono l’unica opzione che mi è concessa. Ma perché proprio Billy? Perché fra tutti, proprio lui?

La seconda volta che succede, a una settimana di distanza, è più o meno simile alla prima: stesso tonfo contro la parete, stessa solitudine. Ma stavolta non rimango imbambolato: quando la sua bocca poggia sopra la mia, la mia lingua si intrufola, ricerca la sua. È allora che inizia una lotta per la supremazia: si scontrano, affamate, violente, come a voler decretare chi ha il comando. Ed è così bello, e così sbagliato, perché io Billy lo odio, lo odio, perché è uno stronzo schifoso che tormenta una ragazzina di tredici anni senza alcuna motivazione, perché tormenta _me_ senza alcuna motivazione, ma non riesco a smettere di baciarlo, non riesco a staccarmi da lui nemmeno quando le mie gambe cedono e mi ritrovo appeso alla sua schiena così ampia che le mie mani la contengono appena, e vorrei solo che continuasse a sbattermi contro quella parete fino a farmi sanguinare. Ma quando sento il suo sesso ingrossarsi contro il mio, Billy si stacca da me come se fossi un infetto. Con gli occhi spalancati si guarda attorno, e senza dire una parola se ne va via. È solo una mezzora più tardi che mi spinge contro lo sportello della mia macchina, per intimarmi di stargli alla larga se ci tengo alla mia pelle.

Io non ho alcuna intenzione di stare al suo gioco. Non è mai stata mia intenzione stargli vicino. Fosse per me, lo cancellerei dalla faccia della terra. Eppure com’è che la sera finisco sempre per pensare a lui?

Passano i giorni, passano gli allenamenti, e Billy mi rivolge la parola solo quando è assieme a quei coglioni dei miei ex amici. Principessa di qui, principessa di qua, provo a far scivolare le sue provocazione di dosso, ma dentro di me sento montare la rabbia. Mi basterebbe una parola per sputtanarlo. Dire a tutti la scuola che Billy Hargrove non solo mi ha limonato nelle docce degli spogliatoi, ma che gli è pure venuto duro facendolo. Ma dentro di me, so che non è la cosa giusta da fare. Sono stato una testa di cazzo anche io, e non ci tengo a ritornare nel club. Inoltre, sarebbe una bugia negare di essere stati in due sotto quella doccia. E forse, oltre a tutte le mie buone intenzioni, in fondo c’è il desiderio di voler proteggere soprattutto me stesso.

Le prese di mira di Billy non accennano a smettere, e assieme ad esse gli sguardi che mi lancia quando siamo in doccia. Aspetta ancora quando gli altri escono, continua a fissarmi, ma non fa niente. Sento i suoi occhi appiccicati addosso alla mia pelle, che per quanto continui a lavarla non sembra mai pulita. Vorrei cavarglieli. Vorrei che mi sbattesse di nuovo contro quel muro.

La terza volta che succede, è colpa mia perché ho perso il controllo. Perché sono esausto. Anche se definirla “colpa” sembra quasi assurdo. Ma non nego di averlo fatto per farlo incazzare. Per provocarlo. Per ottenere un briciolo di attenzione anche fuori dal quel brancolo di idioti.

« A furia di guardarmi ti si consumeranno gli occhi. »

Glielo dico appena siamo soli, quando lo becco per l’ennesima volta a osservarmi convinto che io non me ne accorga. Lui inarca un sopracciglio, solleva un angolo della bocca, ma non sembra divertito.

« Nei tuoi sogni, signorina » controbatte, lavandosi di dosso tutta la schiuma con disinteresse.

Per una volta, non ho intenzione di mollare.

«Non sono io quello a cui è venuto il cazzo duro baciando un suo compagno di classe. »

Ed eccola che arriva, la rabbia. Quando mi sbatte contro il muro, stavolta, sento la clavicola accusare più del solito. Digrigno i denti, scosse di dolore si diffondono lungo il braccio. Billy mi tiene fermo per le spalle, con le narici dilatate; mi guarda come se volesse ammazzarmi. Ma io non ho paura di lui. Non l’ho mai avuta, e non inizierò ad averne adesso.

« Dovresti tenere chiusa quella fogna di merda, Harrington » sibila, « mi dai sui nervi ogni volta che la apri. »

Tiene la voce bassa, come se volesse che nessuno ci senta. E allora capisco di essere salvo.

« Perché mi tratti così? Cosa cazzo ti ho fatto? » controbatto, senza alzare il tono. È difficile, trattenersi dallo sbraitare. O dal tirargli un cazzotto sul naso.

Si lecca le labbra, prima di rispondere. Il suo respiro si fa pesante, e col suo anche il mio.

« Perché mi fai incazzare. »

« Sì, ma perché? Non ho fatto niente per farti incazzare. È da quando sei arrivato qua che provi a rendermi la vita un inferno. Perché ti do così tanto fastidio? »

Quando provo a scansarlo, Billy mi sbatte di nuovo contro il muro. La mia spina dorsale scricchiola.

« Perché le persone come te mi fanno schifo » mi sputa addosso. « Sei un rammollito che giocava a fare il duro, ma che in realtà è soltanto una fighetta. Che si fa scopare sotto il naso la ragazza dallo sfigato di turno e continua a non reagire. »

Non posso permettermi di dire di capire Billy. È un lusso che non potrò concedermi molto velocemente; dovrò ingoiare molti groppi in gola, prima di poterlo affermare. Ma un meccanismo scatta dentro me ancor prima che me ne possa rendere conto. È un meccanismo che io conosco bene, ma che scopro essere a doppio taglio: essere comprensivo. Perché c’è troppa contraddizione nei gesti di Billy, per non nascondere qualcosa. C’è troppa collera nelle sue parole, per non essere uno scudo.

E io sono comprensivo. Lo sono stato con Nancy. Con Jonathan. Con me stesso. Perché non dovrei provarci anche con lui?

« Allora continua pure a prendermi a pugni » mi ritrovo a dire semplicemente.

Mi aspetto che Billy mi assesti un gancio sullo stomaco. Mi aspetto che mi distrugga. Eppure, rimane fermo e in silenzio.

Non so se sia una sorpresa, ritrovarmi di nuovo le sue labbra premute contro le mie, ma mi trovo a rispondere al bacio con la sua stessa foga. Carne contro carne, mi avvinghio alla sua schiena, ansando dentro la sua bocca ogni volta che per la troppa enfasi mi ritrovo spinto contro la superficie bagnata. È diverso, il suo modo di baciarmi, rispetto a quello di Nancy. Non meno piacevole: diverso. Il mio bacino sfrega col suo, il mio corpo che sobbalza ogni volta che la mia erezione entra in contatto con la sua. Vorrei far scivolare una mano fra di noi, masturbarmi come ogni volta che mi sono ritrovato a pensare a lui nel mio letto, ma prima che possa mettere in atto la cosa, Billy si inginocchia davanti a me. Il mio sesso scivola lungo la sua lingua che spunta dalle sue labbra arrossate, la percorre lasciandosi avvolgere. Le unghie della sua mano destra sono conficcate nella mia coscia, mi fanno gemere di piacere e di dolore. La sua testa affonda verso di me, accogliendomi finché può, accompagnata da movimenti lenti, minuziosi quasi, prima di prendere velocità. La mia mano, istintivamente, si muove verso i suoi capelli per afferrarli, ma lui mi blocca prima che possa raggiungerli. Mi afferra per il polso con forza e lo sbatte contro il muro in uno slancio di rabbia, intimandomi silenziosamente di non toccarlo. Posso solo guardarlo. Guardare lui, le sue lunghe ciglia abbassate mentre continua a succhiarlo, i rivoli d’acqua che partono dalle sue ciocche bionde e raggiungono il suo fondoschiena. Posso solo stare là, inerme nell’abbraccio del vapore, a osservare la sua voracità che cresce man mano che la sua bocca si prende un po’ di me.

Non ci vuole molto prima che le mie gambe si facciano molli, e quella familiare sensazione di torpore al bassoventre mi raggiunga. Colto alla sprovvista, provo ad avvisarlo:

« Billy, sto-»

Ma non riesco a completare la frase. Tempestivamente, mi tappo la bocca per non far rumore e mi ritrovo ad occhi chiusi a venire dentro la sua bocca. Per un attimo, temo che si incazzi. Che mi scansi e mi sputi addosso. Invece, rimane là, appeso a me fino alla fine.

Quando il mio orgasmo si è completamente riversato in lui, Billy finalmente riapre gli occhi. Non mi guarda nemmeno in faccia, mentre si rialza e si pulisce frettolosamente il viso col braccio. E io rimango là, spalmato contro il muro del bagno, che finalmente realizzo cosa è successo.

Non riesco a muovermi, mentre lo guardo dirigersi verso l’uscita. I miei piedi sono incollati al terreno, e non hanno intenzione di muoversi. Vorrei scusarmi. Chiedergli delle spiegazioni. Non voglio galleggiare in questa situazione da solo. Ma c’è solo una cosa che riesco a dire:

« Non lo dirò a nessuno » sussurro. La mia voce è rasposa, incastrata in gola, ma spero comunque che lo raggiunga.

Billy esita qualche attimo, ma non si volta. In silenzio, esce fuori dalla porta, lasciandomi solo e ancora ansimante.

E tra me e me penso: “È successo. Sembra incredibile, ma è successo”.

È successo. Come tutte le cose che succedono con Billy.


	3. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All’improvviso, la porta d’ingresso si apre. Billy se la chiude alle spalle con un tonfo secco, e cammina con la testa bassa lungo il vialetto del suo giardino. Ha le mani strette in due pugni che ricadono lungo i suoi fianchi. Nella notte, riesco a vedere che sono rosse. E, nella notte, lui vede me.

_I’m giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel_ _  
I’m gonna drive you through the night down the hills  
I’m gonna tell you something you don’t want to hear  
I’m gonna show you where it’s dumped but have no fear  
  
There’s something inside you  
It's hard to explain  
There’s something inside you, boy  
And you’re still the same_

Billy ha iniziato ad ignorarmi. Dopo un mese di tormenti, ho finalmente ottenuto ciò che desideravo fin dall’inizio: un po’ di tranquillità. Non ci sono più prese in giro casuali quando mi incrocia, o strattoni durante le partite di basket. Ma non ci sono più nemmeno i suoi occhi su di me sotto il getto della doccia, o la bruschezza dei suoi baci improvvisi. A malapena, mi guarda in faccia. E la cosa, sorprendentemente, mi fa impazzire.

Me ne rendo conto mentre lo osservo in corridoio, poggiato contro il suo armadietto, accerchiato dai miei ex amici. Una ragazza del primo anno gli passa accanto, e lui le scocca un’occhiata ammiccante. Imbarazzata, accelera il passo sotto lo sghignazzare divertito degli altri ragazzi. Mi viene il voltastomaco.

«Guarda che anche tu eri così un tempo.»

Non mi ero accorto che Nancy fosse accanto a me fino a quel momento. Tiene un libro premuto contro il suo cardigan bianco, e guarda nella mia stessa direzione.

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando» le dico, confuso.

«Perché non vedi la tua espressione: sei la faccia del disappunto» spiega. «Non sei tanto bravo a dissimulare.»

Mi fa piacere che non ci sia più imbarazzo fra me e Nancy, e che possiamo quasi definirci amici. Ma in questo momento non ho voglia di assecondarla, per cui annuisco e basta.

La campanella suona; è ora di tornare in classe. Il gregge di Billy si disperde verso le aule. Lui, prima di seguirli, si gira verso di me. In un battito di ciglia, i nostri sguardi si incontrano. Silenziosamente gli domando perché, ma non ottengo alcuna parvenza di risposta. Billy mi volta le spalle e si allontana.

«Per fortuna» la voce di Nancy è un’eco lontana, «che tu non sei più così.»

L’assenza di Billy mi tormenta più di quanto facesse la sua presenza. Sforzarmi di non pensare a quello che è successo non è servito a nulla. Per quanto provi a tenermi impegnato, il ricordo del dopo allenamento infesta le mie sere. La mia mente premuta costantemente sul tasto del rewind.

Decido di sfogare la mia frustrazione andando a camminare. L’orologio segna le 10.15 di sera, il freddo pizzica le guance, ma me ne sbatto altamente: arieggiare il cervello non può che farmi bene.

Hawkins è silenziosa, il vento ulula fra le sue strade desolate. Non che la cosa mi sorprenda: è sempre così, tranne il sabato sera. La luce dei lampioni mi accompagna nel mio viaggio senza meta nel buio. Le serrande sono tutte abbassate, se non per il 24/7 in fondo alla via principale. Con le mani affossate nelle tasche del giubbotto, vago senza meta, scappando dai miei pensieri senza davvero riuscirci. Potrei passare a salutare Dustin, ascoltare le sue chiacchiere da nerd per distrarmi un po’, ma non so se sono pronto ad affrontare una conversazione assieme a lui. È troppo sveglio: capirebbe subito che c’è qualcosa che non va e dovrei tirare fuori qualche scusa che non ho voglia di inventare. Forse ha ragione Nancy: forse non sono poi così bravo a dissimulare.

La mia concentrazione è spezzata da un rumore che attira la mia attenzione. È la voce di qualcuno che sbraita, una voce profonda e adulta. Alzando la testa, scopro che proviene dalla casa alla mia destra. Mi ci vuole qualche attimo prima di accorgermi che quella è la casa di Max. E, quindi, la casa di Billy.

Dentro me, sono pronto a fare dietrofront. Non dovrei essere qua e non dovrei farmi gli affari degli altri. Ma il vociare si fa sempre più forte, e scappa dalle mura domestiche. Dalla finestra intravedo la figura di uomo, si passa una mano fra i capelli corti. Sembra agitato, ma non capisco cosa dice.

All’improvviso, la porta d’ingresso si apre. Billy se la chiude alle spalle con un tonfo secco, e cammina con la testa bassa lungo il vialetto del suo giardino. Ha le mani strette in due pugni che ricadono lungo i suoi fianchi. Nella notte, riesco a vedere che sono rosse. E, nella notte, lui vede me.

E adesso è troppo tardi per sparire. Mi si avvicina ad ampie falcate, strofinandosi il viso con la manica del suo giubbino in jeans.

«Che cazzo ci fai qui?» mi domanda velenoso.

Ha gli occhi lucidi. Qualcosa non quadra.

«Stavo solo passando di qui» borbotto.

Non so se mi creda o meno, ma è troppo impegnato a guardarsi alle spalle per contraddirmi.

«Muovi il culo e vieni con me.»

Non so come, non so perché, mi ritrovo seduto accanto al sedile de guidatore della Camaro blu di Billy. Il motore si accende in un rombo, le dita di Billy si muovono nervose fra frizione e chiavi prima di aggrapparsi rabbiosamente al volante. Tuonando, la macchina parte.

«Ora» sibila impaziente «mi spieghi che ci facevi davanti a casa mia. Sei una specie di stalker del cazzo, Harrington?»

«Datti una calmata, non sapevo nemmeno che fosse casa tua quella» mento. «Ti ho già detto che sono passato di là per caso.»

«STRONZATE!» urla lui, battendo sul manubrio. «Dio, se…»

Billy fa cadere la frase. Non l’ho mai visto così agitato. Ha la fronte madida di sudore, i capelli scompigliati, il respiro pesante. I suoi occhi non più lucidi, ma assenti.

«È tutto okay?» gli domando.

«Fatti i cazzi tuoi» è tutto ciò che ricevo in risposta. «Dove abiti?»

«Perché?»

«Perché ti sto riportando a casa. Dovresti ringraziarmi che non ti butto in mezzo alla strada a calci in culo.»

Guardo fuori dal finestrino. Mi ci vuole un attimo per decidere.

«Non voglio tornare a casa. Voglio parlare.»

Billy mi guarda con la coda dell’occhio, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la fronte corrugata.

«E di cosa?»

«Penso che tu sappia benissimo di cosa.»

Con una brusca frenata, si accosta al marciapiede. Anche con la cintura di sicurezza allacciata, mi sento comunque spinto verso avanti. Billy mi spalanca lo sportello.

«Fai sparire la tua faccia da culo prima che te la gonfi» mi ordina. Io lo richiudo con un tonfo.

«No» gli rispondo secco guardandolo negli occhi.

Billy grugnisce una risata, scuotendo piano la testa. «Harrington, Harrington» prende un respiro, mentre si passa la lingua fra i denti. «Tu vuoi farmi davvero incazzare, non è così? Ci tieni proprio a vedere il tuo bel faccino rovinato?»

«Mi pare di averti già dimostrato una volta che non ho paura di te.»

Lui annuisce piano, si scrocchia il collo di lato. Sembrerebbe quasi calmo. Sembrerebbe. Finché non affonda il piede nell’acceleratore, e la macchina scatta. La strada è vuota davanti a noi, e l’auto sfreccia nel rettilineo sgombro, acquistando velocità.

«Hargrove» dico, aggrappandomi alla cintura, «Rallenta.»

Lui non mi ascolta. Continua a premere sull’acceleratore, facendo schizzare la lancetta del contachilometri, impassibile con un sorriso divertito in volto. La macchina che accelera di più, sempre di più, finché non ci ritroviamo in aperta campagna, lontani dal centro abitato. La strada sotto le ruote si fa sterrata, ciottoli ovunque che rendono tortuosa la nostra corsa, ostacoli che potrebbero ribaltare la macchina da un momento all’altro. Il mio cuore martella all’impazzata dentro i miei timpani. Se qualcuno attraversasse per sbaglio, potremmo ammazzarlo. Se qualcosa si intromettesse nella nostra corsa, potremmo morire.

« Billy, per favore, rallenta » la mia voce esce in un singhiozzo.

Ma andiamo veloci, sempre più veloci. Io chiudo gli occhi, affondando le unghie nella stoffa della mia giacca. E poi, finalmente, freniamo di botto. Risollevando le palpebre, trovo che Billy ha girato verso di me lo specchietto retrovisore. Le lacrime che stavo trattenendo agli angoli degli occhi si liberano senza il mio controllo. Il panico abbandona la mia cassa toracica, lasciando spazio all’ossigeno.

«Vedi, Harrington?»

Il volto di Billy è contratto in una smorfia distorta, tra il divertito e sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

«Vedi cosa succede quando tiri troppo la corda con me? Lo vedi come sembri miserabile, mentre piangi come una fighetta? Scommetto che non fai più tanto il gradasso, eh? Bene, adesso esci da questa macchina e sparisci dalla mia vista. Non me ne frega un cazzo se non sai come tornare indietro. Non ti voglio più vedere.»

Anche se respirare è una fatica, continuo a farlo.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo» controbatto, sfidandolo. «Puoi anche far saltare in aria la macchina per quel che mi riguarda. Non ho intenzione di andarmene via di qua senza una spiegazione.»

Le narici di Billy sono dilatate, il suo collo gonfio di nervosismo. Soffocando un urlo in un rantolio, sferra un pugno sul clacson che rimbomba nella notte, prima di uscire dalla macchina. Senza esitare, lo seguo.

Non ero mai stato qui: distese di campagna si aprono attorno a noi, sotto al cielo stellato, e si perdono nell’orizzonte nero. I fari della macchina illuminano il viso infuocato di Billy.

«Che cazzo vuoi da me?» dice, venendomi incontro.

«Voglio solo un cazzo di spiegazione per quello che è successo l’altro giorno!»

Come una furia, Billy si lancia verso di me e mi spinge contro la sua macchina, facendomi capitombolare sul cofano. Stavolta però non mi lascio soggiogare. Facendomi peso coi fianchi mi ributto su di lui, spingendolo a mia volta. Billy mi guarda scioccato. Schioccandosi le dita con gli occhi sgranati, accelera il passo verso di me.

«Questo ti farà male, Harrington» sibila.

«Smettila di fare lo stronzo!» urlo indietreggiando. «Voglio solamente una spiegazione!»

Il pugno di Billy atterra sulla carrozzeria dell’auto. Le vene delle sue braccia pulsano nella penombra.

«Porca puttana, sei un cazzo di disco rotto!» strilla nel mio orecchio. «Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che cazzo di spiegazione dovrei darti?»

La verità è che non ci avevo pensato. Non ho idea di dove volevo portare avanti quella conversazione. Dove voglio arrivare?

«Non lo so» bisbiglio, atono.

«Ecco! Allora smettila con questo teatrino! Smettila di guardarmi come se ti dovessi qualcosa. Smettila di guardarmi come se avessi capito tutto di me e fossi pronto a insegnarmi una lezione, perché tu non hai capito proprio un cazzo. Hai capito, Harrington? Un cazzo!»

E su quella parola, Billy si spezza. Lacrime scorrono lungo le sue gote arrossate, irrefrenabili come un fiume. Quando dal suo mento atterrano sul colletto della mia giacca, imparo la prima lezione molto importante: Billy è fatto di pianti improvvisi e minacce incastrate in fondo alla gola.

«Lo so che non so niente di te, Billy» dico, tenendo un tono deciso ma più calmo. «Ma c’ero anche io sotto quella doccia con te. E voglio solo capire. Perché mi è piaciuto. E questo mi terrorizza più di quanto tu possa immaginare.»

Il respiro pesante di Billy soffia sul mio viso. Nel silenzio, il blu dei suoi occhi grava su di me. È come se li conoscessi per la prima volta. C’è un mondo nascosto nelle sue iridi, ma non riesco ancora a raggiungerlo. Non so quanto pagherei per capire cosa gli passa nella testa. Non so quanto pagherei per capire cosa passa dentro la mia, di testa. Billy si allontana di qualche passo, tira su col naso. Nel fascio di luce dei fari, vedo i suoi lineamenti farsi fumosi. Si dondola sul posto, passandosi una mano sul volto, come se non fossi lì. Tra di noi, solo il soffiare del vento fra le frasche. Io aspetto. Non c’è altro che potrei fare.

«Ti è piaciuto» dice dopo qualche minuto.

Non so se è una domanda o un’affermazione, ma in ogni caso, annuisco piano. Stringendosi nella sua giacca in jeans che a malapena copre la sua camicia, si avvicina a me. Si siede sul cofano, tenendomi a debita distanza, e guarda dritto davanti a sé. Fa freddo, in campagna. C’è silenzio, in campagna. E Billy Hargrove, la testa di cazzo per eccellenza, ha difficoltà a trovare le parole. 

«A te?» azzardo io. «È piaciuto?»

Mi fulmina con lo sguardo. Poi sbuffa. «Non cambierebbe le cose. Non va bene in ogni caso.»

«Perché no?»

«Perché non posso…»

Billy non termina la frase. In un’altra situazione, troverei frustrante il suo continuo lasciare le cose a metà. Ma in fondo lo capisco: perfino io, che ho sempre la cosa giusta da dire, in questo momento non so come formulare una semplice frase. È un terreno che non conosco, questo, fatto di incomprensioni torbide e titubanza. Ci affondo dentro, come nelle sabbie mobili.

«È difficile anche per me» sospiro. «Ma non dobbiamo per forza fare gli stronzi l’uno con l’altro. Voglio dire… Siamo sulla stessa barca. Non ha senso lasciarci affondare da soli.»

«E cosa vorresti fare?»

«Continuare e vedere se riusciamo a capirci qualcosa.»

Lui inarca un sopracciglio. «Wow, sei proprio saggio, Steve Harrington. Capisco perché sei tanto popolare fra i ragazzini di dodici anni.»

Non so se sia voluto o meno, ma mi strappa un sorriso.

«E io non fatico a credere che tu sia così popolare fra gli stronzi.»

Billy ride. Non so se mi sia mai capitato di sentirlo ridere davvero di gusto senza che prima mi insultasse. Ha un bel suono la sua risata, rasposa come la sua voce.

Uno strano alone di tranquillità si avvolge a noi. Anche se entrambi abbiamo una faccia stravolta, non ci muoviamo da lì. Rimaniamo là, seduti sul suo cofano sotto il cielo stellato, godendoci quella improbabile tregua. Anche se Billy non mi ha dato una risposta, non insisto a cercarla. Non ora.

Dalla tasca dei suoi jeans, lui tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette, Lucky Strike rosse. Lo apre e me lo porge.

«Vuoi?» mi domanda

«No, grazie. Non fumo.»

Lui ghigna, mentre se ne porta una alla bocca. «Certo che sei proprio un bravo ragazzo. Come facevi a essere considerato il re delle feste? Portando pasticcini e succhi di frutta a tutti?»

«Beh, a quanto pare ti piaccio così, no?»

Billy esita un attimo con la sigaretta spenta stretta fra indice e medio. Forse sono andato un po’ troppo oltre. Ma poi la Lucky Strike casca per terra, e Billy annulla ogni distanza rimasta fra noi. Afferrandomi per la nuca, avvicina la mia bocca alla sua per farle scontrare in un bacio umido che sa di attesa e frustrazione. Quanto mi è mancato, il sapore della sua lingua.

La sua mano cade fra le mie gambe e massaggia il cavallo dei pantaloni, rendendomi duro in poco tempo. Anche con l’aria fredda che sferza la mia pelle, dentro i miei vestiti mi sento bruciare. Allargo le gambe per lasciargli più spazio d’azione, e quando lo sento sbottonare i miei jeans senza esitazione, fremo.

Spinto dall’eccitazione faccio lo stesso con lui, avventandomi fra le sue cosce, ma lui mi blocca tempestivamente come la prima volta. Sollevo appena le palpebre, interrompo il bacio solo per pregarlo:

«Fatti toccare. Per favore.»

La sua presa sul mio polso si fa più salda, prima di lasciarmi andare.

È spaesante all’inizio toccare un pacco che non è il mio, saggiare la forma del suo sesso e scoprirla invece così familiare fra le mie dita. Parto da sopra la stoffa in jeans, accarezzandolo come farei se fosse su di me, e solo dopo un po’ decido di avventurarmi dentro i suoi boxer. Lo accarezzo, riempendomi la mano e inumidendola quando raggiungo la punta, masturbandolo piano. Un gemito trattenuto sfugge dalle labbra serrate di Billy, che chiude gli occhi per non incontrare il mio sguardo. Nasconde la testa nell’incavo del mio collo, si aggrappa al mio collo coi denti, e più prendo confidenza col movimento più lui tira. È eccitante, sentirlo gemere contro il mio collo. Voglio tenere il suo cazzo in mano per tutta la vita.

Pensavo che sarebbe finita come l’altra volta, ricambiando l’orgasmo di una settimana prima. Ma non lo faccio venire come previsto; non ho occasione di farlo. Perché dopo qualche minuto, Billy blocca la mia mano e la leva frettolosamente dai boxer. Per un attimo, ho il terrore si sia pentito. Ma poi mi prende di peso e mi sdraia con forza sul cofano, acchiappando le mie labbra per baciarmi mentre torreggia su di me, armeggiando sui miei jeans per farli scivolare lungo le mie gambe, e capisco. Non sento l’aria gelida di novembre che raschia sulla mia pelle nuda. Sento solo la sua erezione che friziona con la mia e il battito del mio cuore che rimbomba dentro al petto.

Non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione del genere. Sono sempre io quello che ha il controllo e che maneggia il corpo di chi sta sotto di me. Stavolta, però, è diverso. Perché non ci sono seni a riempire i miei palmi, fianchi da stringere mentre mi svuoto dentro una ragazza. Ci sono solo le mie dita impazienti a sbottonare la sua camicia senza levargli la giacca, la sua collana che pende sui suoi pettorali tesi, la sua barba che raschia la mia carne. E anche se so a malapena come approcciarmi a un altro corpo maschile, metto a tacere ogni paranoia, e mi lascio in balia delle sue mani.

Lo osservo portarsi alla bocca l’indice e il medio, fare avanti e indietro al suo interno, prima di sollevarmi il bacino. Non mi spiega cosa dovrei fare, mentre insinua un dito dentro di me, all’inizio lento, quasi titubante. Non so se tutto questo fastidio sia normale, né se sia messo nella posizione migliore, ma chiudo gli occhi e contraggo la faccia. Subito, lo sento bisbigliare a un soffio da me.

«È la prima volta?»

Non scorgo premura nella sua voce; sembra quasi una domanda di circostanza. Io annuisco.

«Rilassa i muscoli» dice, premendo le labbra sul mio mento. «È così la prima volta.»

E anche se è più facile a dirsi che a farsi, seguo il suo consiglio e provo a rilassarmi, accogliendolo dentro di me. Ci vuole poco tempo prima che infili anche il secondo dito. Mi prepara con lentezza, lasciando tempo al mio corpo di abituarsi, prima di sfilarle e sostituirle con la sua erezione. Colto all’improvviso da quell’intrusione, sento i miei muscoli rattrappirsi, irrigidirsi attorno a lui. Inizialmente, ho come l’impressione che non possa che fare male. Ma poi inizio ad abituarmi, e onde di eccitazione si scontrano con le scariche di dolore. Brucia ancora, in fondo alle mie viscere, ma non posso farne a meno. Un po’ come la nostra situazione.

Mi tengo aggrappato a Billy, mentre lui mi scopa, mani agganciate sul suo giubbotto in jeans e gambe strette attorno al suo bacino. La sua mano è stretta attorno al mio collo, il suo respiro caldo contro la mia mandibola ci protegge dal freddo attorno a noi, rendendoci un’unica cosa. Il suo corpo è pesante su di me, ma lo lascio fare, le sue spinte sono sgraziate, ma lo lascio fare, perché in fondo è tutto quello che voglio, tutto quello a cui ho sempre pensato durante quelle settimane. E anche se fa più male che bene, voglio che continui. Voglio che continui a stare dentro di me, voglio che non se ne vada, voglio capirlo, voglio che quella situazione non sia poi così strana, voglio che il mio corpo per lui diventi casa, voglio che continui ad ansimare per me mentre mi scopa.

Finché Billy viene e tutto si ferma. Per qualche secondo rimaniamo fermi, stretti in un groviglio caldo. Col respiro affannato mi guarda in silenzio con gli occhi vacui e le labbra socchiuse. Ed io, intorpidito, con la maglia sporca dell’orgasmo che ho raggiunto poco prima di lui, ricambio lo sguardo. Non so cosa mi aspetto che succeda. Forse che magicamente si faccia tutto più chiaro. O che Billy mi dia una conferma che tutto quello è reale. Ma non accade nulla di tutto ciò. Semplicemente sposta la sua attenzione altrove e si scosta. Rialzandosi i pantaloni, scende dal cofano in silenzio, per poi riallacciarsi la camicia. Io rimango qui, confuso e spaventato, a ripulirmi del disastro sui miei vestiti con le mani tremanti. Si sta ripetendo la stessa scena della doccia: Billy ora se ne andrà e saremo punto e a capo.

Ma poi si gira, e senza guardarmi mi dice: «Ti riaccompagno a casa.»

Billy guida nel buio e non spiccichiamo parola. Accende la radio e la musica si intromette fra noi, prova a sovrastare l’atmosfera d’imbarazzo ma non ci riesce. Il disagio è ingombrante; potremmo tagliarlo col coltello, ma nessuno di noi osa farlo. Col viso spiaccicato contro il finestrino, mi rendo conto che non so perché è uscito di casa in lacrime, qualche ora prima. O del perché mi abbia trascinato via con tanto impeto, invece che mandarmi semplicemente a cagare. Ci sono così tante cose di lui che non so. Tasselli di un puzzle confuso che chissà se riuscirò mai a trovare. Che chissà se Billy mi lascerà cercare.

Quando arriviamo davanti a casa mia, le luci sono tutte spente. Mormoro un “grazie” per il passaggio, e mi sbrigo ad aprire lo sportello per sparire da lì. Ma prima che lo possa fare, lui mi afferra per un polso e mi bacia. Ha le labbra bagnate. Sta piangendo.

E anche se ancora non mi è chiaro, apprendo la seconda lezione di quella serata: Billy è una persona estremamente complicata, più di quanto io abbia mai immaginato.

Ma abbiamo ancora un sacco di strada da fare. E non ho intenzione di fermarmi.


End file.
